


Cabin in the Woods

by nekomisu



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Geass (Code Geass), Fluff, Husbands, Lelouch and Suzaku are simply living in a cabin the woods by themselves, Lelouch is still edgy, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, they are just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisu/pseuds/nekomisu
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch are middle-aged and live in a cabin in the woods somewhere snowy.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Cabin in the Woods

Lelouch sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, the heat warming the room comfortably. He was about halfway through the novel in his hand, black-rimmed reading glasses resting on his nose. It was silent in the house, save for the crackling of the flames as they ate up the dry wood beneath.

Before he even heard the front door open, he heard the heavy stomping of boots shaking off the layers of packed snow. The routine click of the door unlocking signaled that his husband had not forgotten his keys again, meaning that Lelouch thankfully would not have to move from his rested position. Little blessings on his old bones. Suzaku entered the home and leaned over to untie his boots, placing them on the mat near the door so it could soak up the snow. He carefully unzipped his jacket, stripped off his gloves, and took off his hat, putting them all in their place by the door. He rubbed his face with his hands, pink rising in them from the frosty air outside.

“Welcome home, dinner is in the fridge,” Lelouch called to the other man, flipping a page in his book. 

“Thank you!” Suzaku flipped on the light as he went into the kitchen, ruining the ambiance of the fire-lit living room. Lelouch sighed but continued reading. At least he could see the pages better in this lighting. He heard Suzaku putting the plate in the microwave and tapping some buttons before the machine hummed to life. It was a good three minutes before the microwave beeped loudly along with scrambled attempts to shut it off quickly. He probably got distracted playing on his phone again. Suzaku knew how much Lelouch hated when he let it beep for too long. The older man grinned softly to himself and flipped to the next page. 

Suzaku entered the room, steaming plate in hand with a kitchen towel underneath to both prevent it from burning his hands and to have a napkin if he dropped anything. “Lights, please,” Lelouch said without looking up. Suzaku made a hushed ‘oh’ in acknowledgment and his footsteps retreated for a moment, with the living room going back to its comfortable darkness a few moments later. Suzaku’s steps were more careful now as he re-entered, unable to see the floor in front of him well. He passed by Lelouch and settled down next to him, placing the plate in his lap.

“How is it outside?” Lelouch inquired, violet eyes glancing over to the other man. 

“Awful.” The brown-haired man replied, using his fork to scrounge up some mashed potatoes and plopping them in his mouth. “Hot- hot...” He mumbled, breathing through his mouth in an attempt to cool the re-heated food. Lelouch looked away with a small grin. His husband did this every time and never seemed to learn. “I goth us enuff fi’ewood fir tha week though,” Suzaku said after swallowing the too-hot mush, his tongue tingling.

“That’s good, thank you for that.” Lelouch turned another page in his novel. They both slipped into a comfortable silence as Suzaku devoured his meal. Chopping firewood surely worked up an appetite. Once the man was done, he got up and washed off his plate, opening the dishwasher and placing it inside. Suzaku made a note to run the dishwasher later, as it had become quite full. They were lucky the pipes had not frozen over yet, allowing them to still perform their daily needs without much fuss. He re-claimed his spot besides Lelouch and leaned into him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Your lips are warm,” Lelouch commented passively, eyes scanning the page before him. 

"Yeah, I just had a warm meal. Thanks again, by the way.” Suzaku looked down at the book in Lelouch’s hand, squinting at the words. “It’s so dark, how can you read that?” 

“You get used to it after a while,” Lelouch responded softly, unconsciously leaning into Suzaku as well. The man didn’t know his own strength sometimes and often ended up forcing him to lean awkwardly on the arm of the couch. Suzaku rubbed his hands together as blew warm air into them, his digits were still chilly from the outside air. It wouldn’t be long until he was back to being about the same temperature as the sun, though. Lelouch finished the chapter he was on and bookmarked it with a silver ribbon, closing it softly and placing it on the table next to the couch. There sat a neglected candle that could’ve been lit, but Lelouch rather liked the dim atmosphere to read in – it definitely set the mood for his murder mystery novel. Suzaku looked back over at him, green eyes taking on a red-orange hue from the burning embers before them.

Lelouch leaned over and captured the man’s lips in his own, hand sliding over to grasp Suzaku’s. His thumb brushed over the gold wedding band on his finger and he smiled into the kiss. Suzaku kissed him back, their mouths fitting perfectly against each other’s – as though they were made for each other. The younger man pulled back after a moment, ending the kiss a little prematurely- in Lelouch’s humble opinion. Suzaku brought Lelouch’s left hand up to his face, kissing the similar gold band that sat there. Lelouch flushed a bit- it was a gesture that Suzaku did frequently, but he could never seem to get enough of it. 

“I love you,” Suzaku whispered softly, making gentle eye contact with his husband. 

“I love you, too,” Lelouch said, measuring his tone so it was just as soft. The smile that those words brought to their faces were priceless, every time. Suzaku brushed his nose against Lelouch’s and gave him another chaste kiss, which Lelouch returned eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I was inspired to write the other day. I like to think about what sort of domestic quirks they would have from living together for so long.


End file.
